


OH NO I'M ONLY 5 INCHES TALL

by luna9tuna



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Lucia Fex mention, M/M, micro!galo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 12:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna9tuna/pseuds/luna9tuna
Summary: do you really wanna read this? do you really wanna chance it? because hoo baby there is one (1) man who is tiny and a fuckign jar and that's all I'm saying. My spellcheck app rates this one "disapproving 3/5".
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	OH NO I'M ONLY 5 INCHES TALL

Galo woke with a start and a sharp pain in his back. Sitting up and glancing around he was bewildered to realize he wasn't in his bed.  
"Ah good you're finally awake" a familiar voice rang out.  
Galo looked up to see Lio, resting his elbows upon the surface Galo was laying on, but fucking huge.  
"WOOOAAH!! LIO!! WHAT HAPPENED YOU'RE A GIANT!" Galo yelled, jumping to his feet and pointing"  
"It's rude to point. And actually, you're the one who's small" Lio responded coolly, as he reached a hand towards Galo and snatched him into a fist with a near audible squeaky toy noise.  
All Galo could do was yell, muffled against Lio's leather glove and kick his widdle feets in vain as he was lifted away.  
After mere moments Lio let go of Galo, who fell into a free fall, surrounded by distorted rounded colors before he collided hard. Sitting up with a sharp hiss of pain he assessed his surroundings. He was in a glass jar, Lio peering with one eye through the top.  
"OI LIO.. WHAT'S UP WITH THIS?!" Galo hollered, strong notes of confusion mixing with his standard wreckless confidence.  
And with that Lio pulled away out of sight. Galo's head whipped around in confusion as Lio's gloved fingers wrapped around the jar, lifting Galo once more to unknown destinations. Knowing sight would yield nothing Galo tilted his head towards the opening of the jar, listening for any indications. He heard a belt unbuckle. And another belt unbuckle. And a third.  
Galo turned his head to stare out the opening of the jar, looking for any sign of what was happening.  
Sitting cross legged all he could do was wait. He thought he heard more sounds from beyond the jar but he couldn't be sure, and Lio's hand was still in the way of him seeing anything.  
Finally, Galo distinctly heard Lio's voice, a tone he hadn't heard before. As Galo puzzled over whether or not he just heard Lio moan he began to slide against the glass bottom of the jar as everything around him began to tilt. Before Galo could even reorient himself as he slid to meet the side of the jar he felt a warm ooze plaster his hair to the side of his head. Galo wiped off some of the white goo that was starting to run down his face with his hand and looked at it with vague horror. As it registered what was currently on him he looked back up towards the opening of the jar to confirm his suspicions, to which he got another faceful of warm cum. Turning his head back down he desperately tried to wipe his face clean and shivered as a third shot rolled down his back.  
Galo braced himself for more, squeezing his eyes and mouth shut, but nothing else came. As Galo relaxed and tuned into his senses again he could hear Lio's ragged breathing.  
Galo stood up yelling, "LIO WHAT THE FUCK!" before he promptly slipped and fell back into the shallow gathering of cum below his feet.  
"Sorry Galo. Lucia said you needed some sort of punishment for messing with her things. She left it up to me"  
"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN-"  
before Galo could finish his sentence the jar was overturned and he landed in Lio's hand.  
"Shut up or you'll get it in your mouth" responded Lio.  
Galo just sat with his legs and arms crossed as Lio carried him to the bathroom to clean him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen if you got to the end notes then you read it and I want full reviews. Good or bad.


End file.
